Competition
by Raven07
Summary: CH10 Summary: When a titan gets wasted, how is it going to make the titans look?
1. The Mistake

Competition – 1 (A Mistake)

When Starfire wins a trip to Australia, for four she has to leave one of the titans behind whom will she choose? And who will be left behind?

Disclaimer- I don't own Teen titans, but I own Australia...no, not really

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888

It all started when Cyborg got a new radio in his arm. Everyone was listening, because a contest was being held that day To win a trip to Australia. It then became a contest between Beast boy and Robin.

"If you are the ninth caller, you will win a trip to Australia for four! We will start accepting calls after this next song. You're listening to JMP 53.9!" They heard on cyborg's radio.

"I'm going to go call the pizza place, I'll be in the other room" Starfire said.

"I'm going to win that trip!"

"You are not!" Beast boy screamed.

Raven walked in the room. "It's really hard to meditate when you two idiots are yelling."

"Sorry raven", Beast boy spastically blinked his eyes.

"Do you have something in your eye?" Raven asked.

"Maybe.... Wait a minute...it's an eyelash!"

Raven rolled her eyes; "I'm going to my room."

"I bet I can dial the phone faster than you!"

"I don't care, we have to dial, NOW!"

Robin called the Number, and he listened, "Sorry, you are caller number 1"

Beast boy just called, "Sorry, you are number three"

"Umm.... I don't think being the fastest really mattered..."

They listened to see who caller number nine was.

"You're caller number nine!"

"Is this the Pizza Place?" They heard a familiar voice.

"...Is that starfire?" Robin asked.

The announcer came back on "Um...not exactly...this is JMP 53.9"

"Oh...well, goodbye."

"No! Wait! You've won a trip!"

"That glorious! To where?" Starfire asked

"Australia, you can bring three people with you!"

"Three? But that is not fair, I have four friends!"

"Well, IM sure that you have a lot of friends, but, you can only bring three!"

"Friends, I called the wrong place, I want pizza! .... Oh, and I won a trip to Australia...I think" Starfire said with confusion.

"We heard you on the radio! That was great...Who are you going to bring?"

Starfire started to think "...Robin.... Raven............................and Beast Boy!"

"Hey, I had the radio!" Cyborg complained.

"But you are the only one who knows how to work the security." Starfire said.

"Don't correct her." Robin whispered to Beast boy.

"I must go tell Raven the good news!" Starfire ran to Raven's room.

"Cyborg, I think you'll be able to go after all." Beast Boy whispered.

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

That was chapter one! Please Review!


	2. Raven's Going! maybe

Competition-2

Starfire was knocking on Death's Door- I mean, Raven's Door.

"I was wondering if you would like to go to Australia with Beast Boy, Robin, and I? I would enjoy your company." Starfire asked

"I don't want to waste my time." Raven said, as she was about to close the door.

"But, it's a cruise."

"You guys are probably going to go swimming and I'm not int6 the whole 'bathing suit thing." Raven tried to close the door again

"You can just enjoy the sun,"

"I don't like sun, I like darkness better..." Raven said with a grin

"Um.... okay but darkness is not enjoyable!"

"Leave, now." Raven closed the door

Starfire headed back to the TV. Room"

"Things didn't go so well." She said, sadly

"YAY! Now I can come!" Said Cyborg

"Awwww, man, I wanted to see raven in a bikini!" said beast boy

"Yay! Now raven can have the house to herself, just like she wished." Starfire, said with joy.

Um...how about the pizza? Cyborg asked.

"Ooh! We should go shopping also!" Starfire said as they left the tower

8888888888888888888888888

Raven heard them leave and looked through her closet to see if she ever did have anything that she would wear to Australia "I'm not going anyways."

She found a box of old clothes. She looked inside she found

-A pirate costume from her Halloween

-A pink dress with 'Barbie girl' from Starfire's Halloween

-A sumo wrestler, from Cyborg's Halloween

-A cowboy costume, from bb's

-A devil costume from robin's

"I forgot I hid all of this stuff from Starfire." She said.

She took the stuff out into the TV. Room. "I wonder if I still fit in this thing."

She grabbed her pirate costume and put it on. "I feel like I'm retarded." She said as she grabbed some tea.

She started to laugh.

"Ahoy Mateys!" "Mehar Me har!" "Argh!" She couldn't hear the other titans coming in."

"How ye doin' lassie?' She started laughing

"Raven?" Beast boy was confused beyond all reason."

"What?! Oh...um...I.... found...the...Halloween costumes...

"Hey! I want to wear mine!"

"Whatever, ?" Starfire stood in disbelief "Are they 'together'?

"NO! That's just wrong, he was a cowboy for Halloween!" Raven stood, blushing

Everyone sighed, in relief.

Just then, the phone rang.

Raven picked it up.

"Aunt? ...... You moved to Australia? .........No, I live in the U.S... try harder next time... Bye."

"Who was that?" Starfire asked.

"It was my aunt she said she moved to...AUSTRALIA! Starfire! Can I go with you to Australia?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!!?!?!?!?!?!?"

No one had ever seen raven this psycho since she tried to defeat terra.

"Starfire looked at Cyborg and slowly nodded her head 'yes, you can go, raven."

"Thanks."

"NO WE MUST GO TO THE MALL OF SHOPPING SO WE CAN BUY YOU NEW, BEAUTIFUL CLOTHES!" Starfire shrieked.

"Great, now I'm going to be cold all winter." Cyborg said slowly.

"Um.... how about the pizza?" Robin asked.

PEPPERONI!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

CHEESE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

MINT FROSTING!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

ANCHOVIES!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Um...I'll have anything as long as it doesn't have any foreign foods from tamaran.

Okay, we got

Half cheese, half pepperoni, supreme, and of course, we got a tub of mustard for Starfire." Cyborg said as he opened the pizza boxes.

"When is the trip?" Beast Boy asked Starfire

"Well, first we need to go to the radio station's place and then, we will be able to find out when."

"Lets go after you guys are finished with the pizza." Raven suggested.

"Um.... how about, first, you get out of the pirate costume?" Robin asked.

Raven left the room.

She shortly came out in her usual, teen titan uniform.

Cyborg drove the titans to the JMP53.9 radio station.

Starfire went inside to claim the prize.

Five minutes went by.........ten minutes went by..........twenty minutes went by...thirty minutes went by...and she finally came out

"Starfire, why were you in there for so long?" Robin asked.

"I kept hearing britney spears, hilary duff, and avril lavigne. But, I did not see them."

"You were in a radio station, of course you wouldn't be able to see them, and they aren't there." Raven said, wanting to leave.

"So, when are we leaving?" Beast boy asked.

"Well, we fly to Florida, we stay there for one day and two nights, where we will be pampered and go into a 'casino' and then, we will go onto the cruise to Australia. We will, then be there for a week and they will let us use the four thousand dollars that they will give us on the cruise. We will stay in Australia for one more day, and go back home. I was thinking, maybe we could leave tomorrow."

"FOUR THOUSAND DOLLARS?!" Beast boy shrieked

"CRUISE?!" Robin screamed

Pampering? Raven groaned

"Raven, it will be enjoyable." Starfire said, trying to cheer raven up.

"I'm begging to think about letting Cyborg go instead." Raven said.

"No, Raven, I promise, it will be very enjoyable" Starfire said

They were on their way home and beast boy whispered to robin. 'We're going to see raven in a bathing suit!"

"Um...okay?" Robin said, confused

"Cyborg! Turn left, into the mall parking lot!" Starfire said, wanting to go buy more clothes for the trip

888888888888888888888888888888888888

Okay, the next chapter- shopping for the trip! This chapter was four ages long, so don't ay of you be saying it was too short! : P no, seriously, please doesn't say that again, it hurts my feelings...well, please review!

Sarah Rutherford


	3. Towed

Competition-3

Okay, um....sorry about the last chapter.......it was rather odd....long.....and boring......but this chapter will make up for it! The teen titans are goin to da mall!

P.S About the whole 'aunt' thing- we just had to think of a reason to why she would want to go!

P.S.S. don't be dissin the eights! o

8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

They slowly entered the mall parking lot. "I'm not going in there." Raven complained.

"But, Raven, you can pick out clothes for the trip!" Starfire whined

"I'm not going in there. You know what happened last time." Raven whispered.

"What happened last time?" Robin asked.

"I don't want to talk about it." Raven groaned.

"I'll leave you alone on the plane if you tell us!" Beast Boy said

Raven stopped. It was a bargain....but the story was just too awful...and embarrassing.... "FINE!" Raven screamed.

"Am I really that annoying?" Beast boy asked

No one spoke........

"Okay, Starfire and I went to the mall, and she picked me out some clothes, and told me to go in the fitting room to try them on." Raven paused...."But, I forgot to lock the door....enough said."

"So....who saw?" Beast Boy asked.

".I don't know, there were three perverted guys!" Raven said, blushing.

"Raven, I am so sorry you had to bring that up." Starfire said.

"I'm goin to stay inside the car I'll be anywhere besides the mall, throw me in a dumpster for all I care!" raven continued.

"Very well, I will go get you some clothes that you can try on at home." Starfire told raven.

Raven watched the titans get out of the car.

She started to wait......and wait........and wait.......and wait........

"Does it really take this long to find a few shirts?!" She complained.

Raven started to lie down in the seat. It was getting hot......very hot......she turned on the car and turned up the fan.

When she got back in her seat, she saw a book of hers in the front seat. She grabbed for it and without noticing, got the car in neutral. She grabbed her book.

'Why do I feel like im moving?' She asked herself.

She looked outside and saw trees moving.

"Okay, don't panic, don't panic!" Raven didn't pass her driving test, and was begging to freak out.

"Okay, it's only the this way......opening their door.....okay, pretend to be sleeping!" She lay back in the back seat and closed her eyes.

The police man opened the door and didn't realize someone was in the car.

"We're gonna have to tow this one away." The police man said.

'Okay, stay calm raven, you can get the car back, you can just sneak out and run into the mall, try to make time, while getting the car back. I'll just need someone to help me'

Before she knew it she was in the mall standing in front of beast boy.

"Oh, hey raven, I thought you were in the car!" Beast Boy said as he held bags that said 'EB GAMES' on them.

"Oh, hi beast boy.....I need your help!"

".......okay, with what?"

"Cyborg's car was towed! Where are the other titans?"

"Oh, they are over there- HEY, GUYS, RAVEN GOT THE CA-

"Don't tell them!" Raven said as she covered his mouth with her hand. "When are you guys leaving?"

"Well, we were going to leave right now." Beast boy said

"We have to make time, because we need to find the car first" Raven caught a glance of a sign that said 'TALENT SHOW- TODAY!' "Sign them all up for the talent show!" Raven suggested.

".....okay." Beast Boy said as he walked over to the sign up table.

Raven left the mall to go find the car.

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Okay- the next chapter- they find the car, and they leave for the trip! Yay! Please review!


	4. Their stuff is real nice!

Competition – 4

Okay, thank you for all of the nice reviews!

8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Raven ran down the street. "Wait....what is I doing?!" She lifted off the ground and began to fly.

888888888

"Duh..........." she said as she flew through the sky. Then suddenly a humongous smelly bird called a Dorfendoogle schnooper swooped down and ate her. The end. (Just kidding, that really wouldn't happen)

888888888

Raven began to search for Cyborg's car. "I didn't help him make it just so it could get destroyed again." She complained. She saw the car at the end of the street and she saw Cyborg's car, being towed. She said her famous words. "Azerath, Metrione, ZINTHOS!" She quickly guided the car back to the parking lot.

Raven ran back into the mall, and saw everyone yelling at beast boy.

"HOW COULD YOU LOSE THE T-CAR?!?!?!?!!" Cyborg screamed,

"I didn't RAVEN DID IT!" Beast Boy complained, "See, she's right over there!"

There was silence for a moment...................

"RAAAAAAAVVVVVVVVVEEEEEEEEEEEEEENNNNNNNNNNNNN! You and I built the t-car, and you go and get it stolen?!!?!?!!?!" Cyborg complained

"That's not true; the t-car is in the parking lot right now."

"Did you lock it before you came inside the mall?" Cyborg asked.

"Um.....hold that thought." Raven ran quickly to the mall exit, to check and see if the car was still in the parking lot.

"Oh joy, where it is now!" She complained as she looked for it.

She found the car and locked it. She ran back to the mall entrance.

"Cyborg, your car is fine, it's locked and it's safe on the parking lot." Raven said as she was breathing heavily from running back and forth.

"Next up for the talent show is Starfire of the Teen Titans, singing a song!" An announcer said.

"You signed her up to do singing?!" Raven asked beast boy, "Everyone is going to leave if they hear her sing!" Raven complained.

They watched Starfire walk up on stage.

"Is this on? Oh, HI RAVEN! HELLO FRIENDS, IM IN A TALENT SHOW!" Starfire said, unaware that other people were watching.

"I wish to sing a song of America!" Starfire said, happily.

"Oh, say can you see by the dawns early light

What so proudly we hailed

At the twilights last gleaming

Whose broad stripes and bright stars

Through the perilous fights

Or the ramparts we watched were so gallantly streaming

At the rockets red lair!

The bombs bursting with fare!

Gave truth through the fright

That our flag was still bear

Oh, may does that star spangled banner met wave

O'er the land of the knee

And the home of the raves!"

Everyone stood in shock at how badly Starfire remembered the words.

Starfire walk off the stage.

"Well, at least she didn't have to do a piano solo like beast boy made Cyborg do." Robin said.

"Well, robin, what did beast boy make you do?" Raven asked

"Magic tricks." Robin said with shame

"Well, I've had enough of the mall for one day, let's all just go home." Raven said in her usual, monotone voice.

"Raven, wait until you see what me and beast boy picked out for you!" Starfire said with enjoyment.

"You let beast boy pick me out clothes?! I swear, if there is one pair of underwear in there, you will never see the light of day!" She said angrily to beast boy

"Well, im sorry that Victoria's secret has such nice stuff! I spent one hundred dollars on you!" Beast Boy said

"WHAT?!?!?!!?!?!?" Raven screamed as she started to choke him, you go I my underwear drawer, its bad enough, but when you spend 100$ on underwear and thongs for me, that when I decide im going to kill you!" She banged his head against the concrete as they walked out into the parking lot.

"Geese, raven, im sorry! Why don't you just look at it when you get home?!" He screamed as he rubbed his ears.

The titans gathered in the car. And Cyborg was so happy to drive to titan tower.

Raven took the bags that were given to her and went into her room.

The next thing the teen titans heard was a scream.

8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Okay, that was chapter four! Please review!


	5. TAKE ME!

Competiton-5

Disclaimer- I don't own teen titans or Victoria's secret

I got a lot of email of people wondering what this part was about-

"Duh..........." she said as she flew through the sky. Then suddenly a humongous smelly bird called a Dorfendoogle schnooper swooped down and ate her. The end.

Well, my mom came in the room and started typing over my shoulder, she hates Teen Titans and thinks it is for 5 year olds, yet 30 year old, creepy people watch it....O.o...

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

"You let beast boy pick me out clothes?! I swear, if there is one pair of underwear in there, you will never see the light of day!" She said angrily to beast boy

"Well, im sorry that Victoria's secret has such nice stuff! I spent one hundred dollars on you!" Beast Boy said

"WHAT?!?!?!!?!?!?" Raven screamed as she started to choke him, you go I my underwear drawer, its bad enough, but when you spend 100$ on underwear and thongs for me, that when I decide im going to kill you!" She banged his head against the concrete as they walked out into the parking lot.

"Geese, raven, im sorry! Why don't you just look at it when you get home?!" He screamed as he rubbed his ears.

The titans gathered in the car. And Cyborg was so happy to drive to titan tower.

Raven took the bags that were given to her and went into her room.

The next thing the teen titans heard was a scream.

Starfire rushed into the bathroom to see what was wrong. "Friend Raven, why do you scream?"

"Beast Boy...you are never letting him help you find clothes for me again.....EVER!" Raven said angrily. "Where is he?"

"I believe he is in the T.V. room, playing Video Games!" Starfire told.

Raven rushed out the room, she tried to remain calm "Beast boy, I'm glad that you were _nice_ enough to get me these....things.....but I do not need them, you can take them back to the store now."

Beast Boy stared at her "...How come?"

Raven looked at him furiously, "Look, you little pervert, take these back to the store before I rip your arm off....again..."

Beast boy recalled the scar on his arm "I'll go bring them back." Beast boy said.

Raven walked to her room and found a note on the door.

_Raven, we are leaving for the trip tonight. Im sure you don't want to talk to anyone right now, because of beast boy's mistake, so I left you this note. Pack of all of the items you wish to bring. I will make sure you don't sit next to beast boy on the plane._

_Starfire_

Raven put the note on her bed and grabbed her suitcase. She looked in her closet for things she could wear to Australia.

Options-

all of her normal teen titans uniforms

blue fuzzy slippers that Starfire got for her

a shirt that said 'why should I talk to you?' that bb got for her

one pair of jeans

the bag of clothes Starfire picked out

Raven started to look in the bag of clothes that Starfire had just gotten for her. She found more than a million blue shirts, a dark purple bikini, five pairs of jeans, and a black dance skirt. "Did this girl get dropped on her head more than a few times when she was a kid?" Raven looked disgustedly at the clothes. She threw the clothes into her suit case, and put in a few teen titans uniforms. She grabbed her toiletries and looked at the clock.

9:56 PM

Raven dragged her suitcase into the T.V. room. "Are we leaving?" Raven asked.

"No, Beast boy isn't here yet." Starfire said.

"Screw, Beast Boy, TAKE ME!" Cyborg begged. He got down on his hand and knees in front of Starfire. "PLEASE!" Cyborg gave the puppy pout.

"Guys! Im here! Let's go to Australia!" Beast boy walked in looking like he was about to burst. "LET'S GO NOW!" Beast boy urged.

And before Cyborg could blink, Raven, Beast boy, Robin, and Starfire were outside the door.


	6. The Plane

Competition-6

Disclaimer- I do not own teen titans ...or Australia...or Friends.... or anything else mentioned in this fanfiction!!!

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

The titans began to fly towards the airport.

"Starfire, what's the plan again?" Raven asked

"Well, we fly to Florida, we stay there for one day and two nights, where we will be pampered and go into a 'casino' and then, we will go onto the cruise to Australia. We will, then be there for a week and they will let us use the four thousand dollars that they will give us on the cruise. We will stay in Australia for one more day, and go back home." Starfire said proudly.

The titans arrived at the airport and walked to the entrance.

"Starfire, get the tickets ready." Robin said.

Starfire searched in her bag for the tickets.

One minute went by...

Two minutes went by...

Five minutes went by...

Ten minutes went by...

"STARFIRE! ...Um, I mean, Starfire, where are the tickets?" Robin asked.

"Right here!" She said happily

"Um...those are candy wrappers..." Beast Boy said

Raven flung open Starfire's suitcase and pulled the tickets out of the pocket in it. "Can we go inside?"

The titans rushed over to the counter and gave the lady the tickets.

Beast boy turned around to have another look. "So...how often are you here?" Beast boy asked

"Boys..." Raven mumbled as she grabbed beast boy's arm and pulled him away from the counter. They walked onto the plane. Starfire sat next to raven, robin, sat next to beast boy. "You see, Raven? I told you would not sit next to beast boy!" Starfire chuckled

"Whoopee..." Raven said in her usual monotone voice.

The plane began to go move.

Five minutes later, the plane began to go in the air.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

Everyone turned behind them to see a teenage girl, clasping to her seat.

"Raven...was that you?" Beast boy asked

"yes, Yes,YES! I'm terrified of planes, I never told anyone except you! Don't tell anyone!" Raven screamed.

"Uh...raven? You just told the whole plane." Beast Boy said.

Raven began to blush.

"You know what, raven? You look like a red crayon, you know, since your mad, and embarrassed at the same time. Are you mad or are you embarrassed? Haha! You are embarrassed! You're blushing! If you could only see how red you are, you would blush even more. HEY, DOES ANYONE NEED A RED CRAYON?" Beast boy teased

"BEAST BOY, SHUT UP, OR ELSE I WILL CRAM YOUR SUITCASE DOWN YOUR THROAT!" Raven screamed.

Raven ran to the bathroom. "Okay, its just a stupid plane ride, you can just overcome this, look at all the little houses...that look like ants...okay, no problem, i'm only a million feet up in he air, no problem..." Raven realized that the doorknob had blown off the door to the bathroom.

The door opened and raven walked back to her seat.

The woman with the cart came down the aisle. "Would you like a snack, or beverage?"

"No thanks, I just ate." Raven said.

"OOH! I WOULD LIKE SIERRA MIST, MOUNTAIN DEW, AND PEPSI!." Beast Boy screamed.

"NO! he's already hyper enough!." Raven warned.

"okay then, just mountain dew." Beast Boy said.

Starfire watched beast boy get his mountain dew. "I, also, would like a mountain of dew!" Starfire said.

8888888888888888888TWO HOURS LATER88888888888888888888

ROBIN: reading a magazine

STARFIRE: staring out the window

RAVEN: sleeping like a (aww...) BABY!

BEAST BOY: watching raven sleep.

Beast boy looked at Raven, and looked at his 'troublemaking for dummies' book. He read the first page of the book, and got out a permanent marker. He looked at Raven and an evil smile came to his face.

888888888888888888888888thats all folks888888888888888888888888888888

if you can guess the friends part in this, you get a million bucks!

Nr

You'll just get a hug!

Okay, please review, no flames please!


	7. Permanent Marker

Competition 7

Sorry i havn't updated in 3 months. i feel so bad. i completely forgot all about SORRY EVERYBODY!

Disclaimer- i dont own teen titans or friends

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Raven woke up and everyone was sleeping. She got up out of her seat, trying to remember where she was. She walked to the back of the plane and opened the knob-less door to the bathroom. "Ugh..when was the last time someone cleaned the bathroom?" She rubbed her eyes, still trying to wake up. When she closed the door, she took a glance at the mirror. She thought she was seeing things. Raven figured she was still sleeping. She began to slap herself in the face. "Wake up...Wake Up!"

She found that she was not sleeping. She grabbed a paper towel, and ran under hot water. "I CANT BELIEVE THERE IS PERMANENT MARKER ON MY FACE!" She tried to wash off the permanent marker. "WHO WOULD DO HIS TO ME?!" She paused. "beast boy..."

She flung the door open and covered her face with her hood. Beast Boy was sleeping. she pulled the marker out of his hands and drew glasses, zits, and a beard. She saw a flight attendant walking down the aisle and quickly sat in her seat.

Starfire began to open her eyes. "Raven? why do you have marker on your face...and why does beast boy have marker on his face also?" Raven thought for a second. "to tell you the truth starfire, i have no idea." The flight attendant was coming around the plane to tell everyone that they were landing in about 20 minutes. "Raven, would you like to play 'i spy'?" Starfire asked. Raven looked at her as though she was joking. "Are you kidding me?" "No, no at all! we never get to talk anymore." Starfire began to look sad. "And whenever we have time, you are in your room, and you wish not to socialize."

Raven looked up at starfire. "sorry... but we dont really have time to talk right now either, the plane lands in about 5 minutes." Starfire began to look out her window. "oh...i see."

Robin woke up and looked at starfire. "Starfire, whats wrong?" Starfire was startled and looked at Robin. "Oh..its nothing." She gave him a weak smile.

The plane had reached the airport. Beast Boy was still sleeping. "If we are quiet enough, maybe we could just leave him here.",Raven whispered. Robin said, "We can't leave him here, he's part of the team.....Raven, what happened to yours and beast boy's faces....why do you look like a mouse?"

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

"Okay, off to the hotel!" Beast Boy said as they walked out of the airport. Raven looked at the brochure. "In the suite, there are only 3 beds."

"ONLY THREE BEDS?! ....I can sleep with Raven..." Beast boy suggested. "Ugh..you little perv."Raven pushed beast boy onto the ground."

"HEY,GUYS,WAIT UP FOR ME!" BeastBoy said, getting back on his feet.

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Okay, short chapter, sorry. I have to go to bed or else my dad will kill me.

Thanks to:

**Slayergirl1362**

**Lost Inside**

**Raven A. Star**

**Blood Darkness**

**LittleMissMorbid**

**Go Banana56**

**Raidersrule76**

thanks for the reviews!

review please. no flames.


	8. TWO BEDS?

Competition - Chapter 8

When Starfire wins a trip to Australia, for four she has to leave one of the titans behind. Whom will she choose? And who will be left behind?

Disclaimer- I do not own ANYTHING in this fanfiction…

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

When Beast Boy finally stood up, he couldn't see the titans. "GUYS?" He looked around. "Robin…Starfire…RAVEN!"

(Behind some bush/shrub)

"Why does he always have to scream MY NAME?" Raven groaned. Starfire became worried.

"What if he is left behind, and cannot find us?" Starfire worried.

"…That's the point of hiding…" Raven muttered. "But…. I do not understand" Starfire frowned. "Star's right, this is stupid. We can't leave him here." Robin stood up. "BEAST BOY, WE'RE OVER HERE!"

"Hey, guys! I was wondering where you were!" Beast Boy smiled. "Okay, back to the bed thing…how about Starfire sleeps in one bed, robin sleeps in another, raven sleeps in the other…and I will simply sleep on the floor."

"I do not feel comfortable sleeping in the same room where beast boy is." Raven complained. "Well, you can sleep in the bedroom that has enough room for only one person." Robin said.

8888888888888888888LATER88888888888888888888

The titans arrived at the suite, and began to look around. "I don't know about you guys...but this is a little too fancy for me." Robin frowned. "It's not that bad." Starfire smiled. "Yeah...where is the room I'm supposed to be staying in?" Raven asked.

"In that room." Robin pointed at the door in the corner.

Raven opened the door. "Oh My God…" Raven was looking at the smallest room she had ever seen. She hardly had enough room to squeeze her little suitcase through to the closet.

"Well, I guess no one will have enough room to bother me…" She said, looking on the bright side.

8888888888888888LATER THAT NIGHT888888888888888

Raven heard a knock on the door, and looked over at the clock on the wall:

1:34 AM

"Who the hell?" Raven opened the door and Robin was standing there.

"There are only one bed in the other room tarfire doesn't want anyone else in her room, and beast boy said that he was sleeping on the couch, so I was wondering if there is any other bed in this room."

"Not really." Raven frowned. "Sorry."

"Don't be!" Robin hopped onto Raven's bed. "Good luck finding a place to sleep!" Robin smiled.

Raven stood there in disbelief. "You little…move over." Robin sat up, "WHAT?" Raven got into the bed "Well, I know you're not like Beast Boy, so move over m not sleeping out where beast boy is."

Robin moved over so far that he was almost falling off the bed. "Did you ever see that show where- "Robin, SHUT UP!" Raven yelled.

888888888888888888888 2:14 AM 88888888888888888888888

"Raven?"

…

"Raven?"

…

"Raven?"

"WHAT?"

"I can't sleep."

Raven turned on the light. "Good, maybe you can go sleep out in the living room, so you can stop bugging me!" Raven lay back down. "Don't trip on anything on the way out."

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

I'm having serious writers block, so if you have any ideas, please tell me!

Thanks to these people for not flaming:

**Flannelsanddramaqueens**

**Solae**

**Kori Anders**

**Go Banana56**

**LOL**

**Blood Darkness**

Thanks you all soooooo much!


	9. I NEED A BED TO LAY IN!

Competition-9

Disclaimer-I own nothing

888888888888888888888 2:14 AM 88888888888888888888888

Robin walked out of the room and slammed the door shut. He walked over to Starfire's door. "Starfire? Can you let me in?" He heard footsteps and the door opened. "Oh, thank you, Star. I'm so glad you're awake!" Before he could even explain what he was doing at her door, she slammed it right in his face.

"What the hell?" Robin stood there, dumbfounded. "Why would she do that?" Robin turned to beast boy. "What's going on?"

Beast boy stood up." She knows that you were sleeping in Raven's room, and she didn't take it very well." Robin looked at Beast boy.

"When did you decide to be smart?" Robin asked. "Since I realized that if I act like a retard, raven will never go out with me…" Beast Boy answered. Beast boy walked over to the closet and grabbed a few blankets for robin to sleep on.

"So, Robin…Did you see anything in there?" Beast Boy asked with a grin. "Did I see what?" Robin asked. "So, when did you decide to act stupid? Did you see any RAVEN?" Beast Boy asked. Robin paused.

"Well, I saw a little, when I heard the you turn the TV. On, I went under the blankets, and her butt wasn't really covered, but that's about it…where are you going?"

"To see some ass." Beast Boy said as he knocked on Raven's door. He heard footsteps, and raven opened the door. "What is it? Its almost 2:00 in the morning, Robin…Beast Boy? What do you want?" Raven was about to close the door.

"Robin took over the couch, and I have nowhere to sleep." Beast Boy turned into a puppy, and hopped onto her bed. "Don't dogs usually sleep on the floor?" Raven asked. Beast boy turned into a human. "But-But that's not fair! It's not comfortable! I NEED A BED TO GET LAID IN!"

Realizing what he just said, he quickly tried to cover it up. "I NEED A BED TO LAY IN!" Raven slammed the door in his face.

"DAMMIT!" Beast Boy screamed. He got on the pile of blankets on the floor, and quickly fell asleep.

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Okay, I've been doing really short chapters, and I'm sooo sorry!

Thanks to these people for not flaming:

**Raidesrules76**

**True-Geek99**

**Sorceress of Demon Otters**

Thanks again!

Plz review!


	10. Somebody Gets Drunk

Competition – 10

Wow, 5 months since I last updated! Crazy! Forgive me if this one sucks I've had writers block for about hmm… 7 months now?

Disclaimer-I don't own anything oh! Except Parker, The bartender! I own him!

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Beast Boy knocked on the door where raven was sleeping. He heard footsteps, and raven opened the door. "What is it? Its almost 2:00 in the morning, Robin. Beast Boy? What do you want?" Raven was about to close the door.

"Robin took over the couch, and I have nowhere to sleep." Beast Boy turned into a puppy, and hopped onto her bed. "Don't dogs usually sleep on the floor?" Raven asked. Beast boy turned into a human. "But-But that's not fair! It's not comfortable! I NEED A BED TO GET LAID IN!"

Realizing what he just said, he quickly tried to cover it up. "I NEED A BED TO LAY IN!" Raven slammed the door in his face.

"DAMMIT!" Beast Boy screamed. He got on the pile of blankets on the floor, and quickly fell asleep.

8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

In the morning, Robin woke up and heard Starfire in the kitchen. "Starfire? What are you doing?" He looked at the clock and saw that it was 2 in the afternoon. "Whoa, we really slept in!"

"Well, Robin, I'm making waffles, and yes, you did sleep in very late." Starfire said sternly. "What's wrong?" Robin asked. "Why are you so mad…at me?"

…

"Why were you in raven's room last night?" Starfire asked. "That's the reason you're mad?" Robin said, shocked. "That was nothing! I just slept with her, I mean I was-

Starfire was shocked. "Why?" Robin tried to fix what he had said. "What I meant was that I was in the same bed, opposite sides of the bed, and we were sleeping. That's all. Nothing happened!" Robin explained to Starfire.

"Really?" Starfire asked. Robin looked in to her eyes. "Really. I would never do anything like that with Raven, She is just a friend." Starfire smiled and said, "I'm sorry I thought you were doing something else." There was a long silence. "I really like talking to you, Robin. It makes me feel…very happy." Starfire smiled. "Um…Thanks, Star." Robin laughed.

"MMM! What smells like waffles?" Beast Boy asked, "Um… waffles smell like waffles." Starfire answered. "I could have figured that out." Beast Boy Groaned.

"After Raven wakes up, want to go to the casino, everyone?" Robin asked. "Raven's already awake, she's been awake, and she's outside." "Really?" Robin asked.

They all walked outside to get Raven. "She's just…standing there." Robin commented. "Go talk to her." Beast Boy said to Robin. "Um...okay."

Robin walked up to Raven. "Is everything all right?"

"Yeah, I'm just thinking."

"About what?"

"Nothing."

"Want to go to the Casino?"

"Not really, but okay."

The Titans all went to the casino and as soon as they walked in, Robin, Starfire and Beast Boy all ran to do something, Leaving Raven in the dust. Raven went to the bar.

"Um…do you have any…tea?"

The Bartender looked at her strangely. "…No, but I know something you might like."

He handed her a glass.

"Thanks." She took a sip. MMM, I've never tasted anything quite like this, I really like it." She asked if she could have another one.

"Hey, is this alcoholic?" She asked.

"Have another one and you might know." The Bartender smiled as he handed her another glass."

"Hmm.? Hey, I know what you're doing your trying to get me to…give me another one."

"Are you here with anyone?" The bartender asked.

"What do you think, Peter?" She said, looking at his nametag.

"My name's Parker." He said

"Well, I don't know who you think you are, or who I am, I'm Raven of the Teen Titans! And if you think I'm getting a little drunk, just tell me."

"Uh…I think you're a little drunk." Parker said.

"Who are you to tell me something like that? Of course I'm not drunk! Just give me another one of those drinks."

Beast Boy walked over and saw Raven yelling at the bar tender, something about Dove deodorant.

"Raven?"

"What do you want, sexy?"

"What?" '_Raven calling me sexy? She MUST be drunk! VERY drunk!'_

"Come on, Raven lets go find Starfire and Robin." Beast Boy picked Raven up and she started rambling on something about Robin.

"Oh, I know Robin too. He is the hottest damn thing I've seen in my entire life."

"Mmhmm, Well, Here is Robin right now, and look, he's with Starfire. Let's get them and go home, Raven…Raven?" Raven saw Robin kissing Starfire. "HEY BITCH, GET OFF MY MAN!" Starfire looked at her in confusion. "I am not a pregnant Dog." Starfire was about to cry.

"Don't worry, star, she's drunk, she doesn't know what she's talking about." Robin answered. "Let's Bring her to the hotel." Robin added.

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

That's all folks!

Just a special thanks to everyone that didn't flame-

**Banana Boots**

**ROB/STAR 4 EVER**

**Person**

**Gorglepuffthethirdwilleatyou**

**Gubba-Gubba**

**Xrara**

**Blood Darkness**

**LilGothGirl**

**True-Geek99**

**Teentitan1**

**Raidersrule76**

Thanks, everyone!


End file.
